Silver Dolphin
by Koriko-hime
Summary: when shadows come to life, what will happen to all who come into contact with the living shadows? what will the leader of the shadows do when her youngest sister leaves her side to meet the Hokage of Konoha and the Kazekage of suna? full summary inside.


In the darkness three shadows ran for dear life. Running in the dark was never a very smart thing to do, but these shinobi to out run something that seemed to be made from the very shadows that they where trying desperately to avoid, however the only thing that wasn't black o the shadow demon that hunted them down was their neck laces; it was two dolphin forming a gentile unstained 'S'.

They ran and ran, they panted for breath, they stopped several times; but they always heard _her_ howl, like that of a wolf calling her kin; telling them that the time for these men's life's where quickly coming to an end; Each man knew it to well. The bushes behind them rustled and they ran again, these three men, these three shinobi, have been running for hours an end

Their chakra was coming to an end and quickly. The Shinobi pumped more chakra into their legs making them selves go faster and faster, and faster; they ran and ran for hours and hours. Finally the three men saw a village but it was the same one that they had run away from. They knew that even being in their birth sakes land meant death; however as the vibrant memory of Kitsu falling to the ground before them, only made them run faster to their birth village, Something that no _sane_ missing-nin would do; but these men were desperate.

They where just a few feet from their once home, when suddenly the three men were surrounded by 2 of their village's black ops teems. The three men where thrown to the ground roughly, with kunai at their throats. again they where spared their life's as the 2 black op captains noticed the missing-nin's ghostly faces and their fear stranded eyes, were looking up at them almost seeing through them, that both captains where sure as hell, that the men they where holding down to the ground were sure to never, _never_, have their sanity back.

"Why are you here?" asked one of the operatives, her voice dripping with venom. She had long pitch black hair, but her mask concealed her face. The men only shivered violently at hearing her voice. "I'll ask you again. Why are you hear, Kisato?"

"Sh~sh~sh~she~e~e" the leader stammered, his voice was clearly far to fearful to say what ever had happened.

"'She' what?" a second woman said with announce clearly in her voice.

"Th~th~th~the~e~e" again the leader stammered.

"'The' what?!" the second black op teem leader shouted. He too was clearly irritated with the fear stricken men. Just as the leader op opened his moth again, the 11 shinobi all heard a gentile laugh, again the three men shivered violently, each man chanting "She's here, she's here." and Let go, let go." and "We'll die, we'll die." they each started getting desperate, trying to get away from their hunter-nin's

Suddenly three of the black ops dropped to the ground, unconscious and the seconded leader of the second group stiffened visibly, he suddenly became to still and the others quickly turned to him confused at his sudden statue like stillness. Again they all heard the very childish laugh; however this time they heard it come behind from the second squad leader, then suddenly none of the black op-nin's could move.

"It's the Silver Dolphin!" the three men shouted in union, then they stated to whimper and bagging the black ops to save them. The very feminine giggling suddenly stopped when she hear them bagging for their life's. A sigh was heard from the shadow behind the seconded in command and suddenly the three black ops that were holding down the three missing-nin, where suddenly thrown into the forest, each landed into a tree; unconscious.

Then the shadow stepped out from behind the second leader, who still refused to move, and in turn the three missing-nin tried to crawl away and did not get far before their tear streaked faces turned slightly to the black ops for help. Then in less then a second, their bodies slumped forward and their heads rolled... The two females turned their heads in disgust.

The shadow once again stepped up to the three dead bodies, the small figure was draped in black cloth her hood covered her head parenting the black ops from seeing her face but that was unnecessary, she was small in size. Suddenly the shadow pulled out a brown bag, and one by one she picked up the heads and put then inside the bag, then she tightened the end and stood to leave. None of the black ops could move, one of the woman wanted to move to stop the young child from her spot before the shadow child could move away to far, one of the black ops moved, immanently catching the girl's notice.

"Where are you going?" said the first woman, her voice was gentile and kind, but she received no answer. Then suddenly it was as if the wait that kept all the black ops from interfering was lifted, the woman skated down slightly and held out her hand. "Where are you from? Will you stay here and give us that sack?" She asked again, again the woman received no response, but the child shadow seemed tempted by her offer.

"Why?" said the shadow, her voice hours, as if it had not been used for many years. The woman's heart nearly broke at hearing her gentile, childish voice, she was indeed young. Her gentile voice sounded as if she was no older then 8 perhaps. All the other black ops, that where awake, felt calm and sadden at the thought of a child already having to kill to survive.

"Because little girl's shouldn't be caring around a sack full of heads." said the seconded leader, as the first stepped up next to him nodding her head gently as she agreed with him.

"Yes, he is right. You are a child; you should not yet know the wrongs in the shinobi world." again her voice was soft and slightly mothering, as she gently coxed the young girl to come closer to her. "Will you please come here? We will not hurt you, that is our promise." the small child covered in black from head to toe seemed to understand her and gently yet hesitantly, she walked towards the woman, whose hair and voice seemed all too familiar.

The small child covered in a clack cloak was a little more then an arms length away from the first leader and the second leader, but then she stopped and tilted her head slightly to the side, as if asking them a silent question. The two leaders looked at one another and sighed as if knowing just her question.

"We can not remove our masks for you just yet dear, but we will in just a few minuets, if your willing to see us" The first leader's voice still didn't loose any of her gentile mothering ton. The child understood and gave the brown bag to the crouching man next to her and then raised her hands up the woman in front of her.

"Okay but I can only stay for a little while. I don't want sissy to get made at me." She said, her voice was almost bleak of emotion. By then the small child was in the arms of a young woman and a young man stood on the other side of her. The woman leader tried to pike under the young girl's hood, but was greeted with small black cloved hands pulling her hood even lower over her head, as she slightly bowed her head to the woman.

"Sorry but you two can see my face when I see yours." her voice was stern, but there was a slight apologetic sound hidden underneath it.

The woman made her remaining teammate to go ahead and call for back up as well as some medic-nin however the two leaders, the little girl and the two remaining black op partners, didn't have to wait for long before all of them heard a voice.

Silently the second leader and his remaining partners turned to regard the rood voice, but the first caption refused to turn just yet, she was trying to stop the little girl from shivering so violently, she too gave up and turned…

"Hay! You little brat ugh! Your soo useless!" said a boy, the little girl cringed under her black cloak, however the little girl's


End file.
